To Take a Kingdom
by Lady-of-the-Dragons
Summary: CATSfic When the king's son is wounded and dying, can a simple country cat save him?
1. Chapter the First

~~A/N: I hope you like this. This is my first stab at writing a CATSfic. Please tell me if I've stuffed something up big time and I'll try to fix it. This may seem a bit clichéd, but I like it. If you don't… sucks to you. By the way, if you don't like the lack of Mistofelees or others, don't worry. They'll be here. In the meantime, enjoy, and please remember to REVIEW!!!

By the way: I own nothing. Bugger. They all belong to RUG, unfortunately. Wish I could own some of them… ah well.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Deuteronomy paced his throne room anxiously. The old king was waiting for news of his eldest son, Prince Munkustrap. The prince had gone to rid his kingdom of a fierce and terrifying beast, leaving behind his brother, Prince Tugger, his betrothed, Princess Demeter, and his beloved younger sister, Princess Victoria. His brother had begged to go with him, but Prince Munkustrap insisted he stay behind, so that, 'If I do not return, our father shall not have lost both his sons at once," he had explained before departing. He had taken with him only his page, Skimbleshanks, and squire, Tumblebrutus. 

That had been two weeks ago. The king sighed as his page, Plato, entered. "Any news of my son?" he asked the page. Plato shook his head. 

"None, sire." The king sighed again.

"When will we hear of him?" 

"None can tell, your majesty," came a new voice as the king's advisor, Macavity, entered. Deuteronomy sat down on his throne. 

"Prince Tugger told me that if we do not hear anything in the next week, he is going out to look for him," Plato informed the king. 

"No!" Deuteronomy said firmly. "I will not lose my other son as well!" 

"We do not know that Prince Munkustrap is dead," Macavity soothed.

"Nor do we know if he is alive!" the king countered. He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Where are my children?" he asked.

"Prince Tugger is sparring with Sir Alonzo, and Princess Victoria is praying with Princess Demeter in the chapel, sire," Plato said. 

"We are here now Father," Victoria said as she came in with Demeter. 

 "Before you ask, there is no news," the king said. 

"My brother is alive," Victoria said firmly. "He will come back to us." Deuteronomy smiled sadly.

"I wish I shared your faith, daughter." Demeter squeezed her paw gently. 

"He promised me he would return," she said softly. "And I have to believe he shall." A great gong sounded through the castle. The king rose and offered his arms to the princesses. 

"Come. Let us to dinner. Hopefully tomorrow we will have better news." 

******************************************

The king was woken at midnight by the frantic shaking of his page, Plato. 

"What is it? What is it?" The king sat up, his old bones complaining, and glared at his page. "This had better be good." 

"It is sire! Prince Munkustrap has returned!" 

Deuteronomy was out of bed in a second. Throwing a dressing gown on over his nightshirt he followed Plato down to the torch-lit courtyard. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd and confronted the sight of a bruised and bleeding Skimbleshanks and Tumblebrutus lifting a wounded body down from his horse. They laid the figure down on a stretcher brought down from the castle infirmary and the king was shocked to see his eldest son lying there, gaunt and pale, with blood from a wound in his side matting his silver and black fur. He gently touched his son's face when frantic shrieking interrupted him. 

Demeter came racing towards him followed closely by Victoria, both anxious to see the prince. Demeter burst into tears when she saw her beloved, bathing his thin body with her tears. She held on to Victoria, also in tears. 

Tugger dashed in, hot on the heels of Plato. He dropped down beside his brother and began lifting him up to take him to the infirmary but was stopped by Jennyanydots, one of the castle maids. She murmured something, not wishing to disturb the wounded prince. Tugger nodded, and laid the prince back down and instead grabbed one end of the stretcher, Plato seizing the other. 

"What happened?" the king demanded of Skimbleshanks. The page opened his mouth to answer, but the doctors interrupted. 

"Sire they need medical attention. The questioning can wait. We need to get them to the infirmary." The king looked set to argue, but changed his mind and nodded. The doctors, Tantomile and Coripticat, immediately began barking out orders, and the three were whisked away to the infirmary. The princesses, wiping their tears, each laid a paw in Deuteronomy's shoulders. 

There was movement in the shadows: Macavity, the king's advisor. Watching the remainder of the flurry in the courtyard, he scowled. *_He wasn't supposed to come back alive!* _he thought angrily. *_Very well. I'll just have to take Plan B. It'll just take a bit longer than I'd like._* Pasting a smile on his face he approached the king and princesses. "Praise the Everlasting Cat that the prince has returned!" he said to the king. Deuteronomy looked up with a tired smile. 

"Yes he is back, but sore wounded. I must go and see what the doctors have to say." 

Macavity saw the perfect opportunity to begin Plan B. "Your majesty, as you know I have some small knowledge of magic and if you wish I can brew a potion that could help the prince's recovery."

To Princess Victoria, this statement did not quite ring true. Macavity seemed a little _too_ eager to brew that potion. She didn't trust him. Yet she kept silent. The king nodded. "Anything that can be done to help my son must be done. Go and brew it, then bring it to the infirmary." 

The advisor nodded. "It will need to brew overnight sire. I will bring it to the prince as soon as it is done." He bowed and vanished back the way he came. Deuteronomy sighed and stood up slowly. 

"Come my daughters. We can do no more tonight." The three retired to bed. 

Meanwhile, up in his chambers, Macavity called his right hand man, Durian. The black and brown tabby slinked in, his customary sneer on his face. Macavity stalked around his chamber, scowling. "The prince wasn't supposed to come back alive! That beast was supposed to have killed him!"

"Mayhap Prince Munkustrap is stronger than you thought," Durian said. Macavity whirled to face him.

"Maybe. But not for much longer. I have told that old fool that I can brew a potion to help save the prince's life. But in reality, the potion shall slowly poison him. Day by day, dose by dose he shall become weaker. Eventually he will die, and I shall convince the king that he died of his wounds. Then I shall dispose of Prince Tugger… I think he shall be ambushed by bandits… then I shall marry Princess Victoria and become king, once Deuteronomy has been taken care of."      

"What of the Princess Demeter?" Durian asked. 

"I have not decided yet," Macavity replied, then an evil grin washed over his face. "If you really want her, then after Munkustrap is dead, you can marry her." Durian smiled. "Now," his boss continued, "We have work to do."

~~A/N: Well!  Chapter one done. I hope you liked it. Chapter Two will be coming soon if I get enough reviews… 

By the way: Macavity's henchcat, Durian: a durian is actually an Indonesian fruit, that when you cut it open, STINKS!!! It is supposed to 'taste like Heaven, smell like Hell.' *smirks* I thought it rather appropriate. Don't worry, everyone will eventually appear. Now, please REVIEW!!! They are food for my soul!


	2. Chapter the Second

~~A/N: Thankyousomuch to my two reviewers: 

Nabooru: She's Deuteronomy's daughter. Thanks!

Crystaltear1: Thankyousomuch!

Now: Onwards to Chapter Two!~~

The next morning, the King was up with the dawn, heading straight to the infirmary to see his son. He found Tugger already there. "My son," Deuteronomy greeted him, "Have you been here all night?" Tugger smiled.

"Yes Father. I could not sleep." The king nodded.

"Has there been any change?" The prince shook his head.

"None. He is alive, but very weak. In truth Father, I fear for his life." He shook his head. "I should have gone to look for him. If I had found them before this… or if I had been fighting alongside my brother…" he broke off. His father touched his shoulder. 

"I am almost glad you did not. Should Munkustrap die, then I should not have lost both my sons in one fell swoop." Tugger sighed. 

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" 

"Macavity is brewing a potion that should strengthen him," the king said. 

"Macavity?" Tugger asked. The king nodded. Tugger bit his lip. "I do not like that idea Father." 

Deuteronomy looked surprised. "Why not? He has served us well for many years." 

His son sighed. "I cannot help it Father, but I do not trust him. I keep thinking he is plotting something… I do not know what, but something. And I do not like the way he keeps looking at my sister. I fear he has some evil planned for her." 

He was interrupted by the door opening, and Durian slinking in, carrying a tray on which a golden goblet rested. He stopped short when he saw the two, and bowed to them. "Good morning to you, my lieges. I bring the first draught of the potion for the Prince Munkustrap. Is there any change in his condition?"

"None," Deuteronomy answered. The henchcat nodded and motioned to Electra, one of the castle maids. 

"Give this to the prince. It will give him strength." She nodded and took the goblet. Durian bowed again and left, scurrying out under Tugger's distrusting stare. The king sighed, and touched Tugger's shoulder.

"Come, my son. Are you not meeting with the Lady Bomberlurina today?" The prince brightened. He had been enamoured of the lady for many years, and was now courting her. The king smiled and told Electra, "Tell me the moment there is any change, for better or worse." With that, he took one last look back at his wounded son, and left the room.   

*****************************************

Durian scurried back to his master's rooms. Macavity stood in the centre of his potions room, stirring a foul looking brew. He looked up as the other cat entered. "Well? Has the potion been administered?"

Durian nodded. "But Master, we must be careful. Before I brought the potion in, I heard the king and Prince Tugger talking. The prince mistrusts you and guesses at your intentions."

Macavity looked surprised. "Really? He is smarter than I gave him credit for." He waved a paw dismissively. "No matter. By the time he figures anything out, it will be too late. As soon as the eldest prince is dead, the second shall also die." Durian grinned. "Now. Hand me the powdered nightshade."

*********************************************

Two weeks went past and still Prince Munkustrap was no better. The castle doctors were trying everything, but day by day the prince sank a little lower. The king was frantic with worry. Doctors from all over the kingdom were called in, but to no avail. 

Finally, one day a proclamation was read aloud in the main square of every city and posted on every street corner, offering a huge reward to anyone who could help save the prince. The announcement spread over the kingdom like wildfire. Soon hundreds of cats were lining up outside the palace to try their cures. These ranged from herbal cures, strange potions, and magic. Nothing helped. Macavity still gave the prince his potion, killing him slowly.  

********************************************

Eventually, the proclamation reached a small farming community near the capital. The cats had little contact with the world, preferring to live in their small hamlet. A trader brought the news that the prince was ill, adding the reward was growing every two days. This caused a great stir among the villagers. Jellylorum arrived back home in a state of furious apprehension. "Mistofelees!" she called to her son. The black and white cat wandered in from a walk in the woods. 

"What us it, Mother?" he asked, surprised at her agitation. 

"We've just had a trader from the capital. He's told us the king's eldest son is dying of a strange illness, and is offering a large reward to any who can find a cure!" she exclaimed. 

Mistofelees looked astonished. "How did this happen?" 

"He was fighting a beast threatening a village. He was wounded and brought back to the palace. His wounds are healing very slowly, but this disease is killing him. The king is frantic!" She composed herself. "You have knowledge of herbs and medicines from all your wanderings in the forest. You've helped many villagers out here." 

"Are you saying I should go and try to heal the prince?" her son asked. "I can heal stomach-aches and constipation, but I have never tried anything this big!" 

Jellylorum smiled. "You never know unless you try!" Her face grew serious. "Do think about it my son. You know the king is getting old, and Prince Munkustrap is ready to lead the kingdom. If he dies… Prince Tugger has not been trained to rule…" She paused. "The moment you wish to go, I will be ready to send you." 

~~Ã/N: And Mistofelees has arrived! Again, hope you like, and insert obligatory beg for reviews here,~~


	3. Chapter the Third

~~A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but my muses have gone on a well-deserved holiday. Hopefully they'll be back before too long…~~

That night Mistofelees could not sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly for a while before rising from his bed. *_Perhaps a walk in the forest will help me,_* he thought, slipping out the door. Soon he was deep in the forest, his black coat blending in with the dark foliage, his white face and chest occasionally catching a stray shaft of moonlight and shining brightly. He came to his favourite glade and sat down under a tree. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a mediative trance. *_Should I go? Can I save the prince?_* he thought, concentrating fiercely. 

All at once, a voice sounded softly in his head. _Mistofelees…__Mistofelees…_

*_Yes, I am listening,_* he thought. 

_You must go to the capital…__ the kingdom needs you…_

*_But what can I do?* _he asked despairingly. *_I am but a simple country cat._*

_Keep your eyes and your ears open. The greatest danger comes from within, not without. _

*_What do you mean? The greater danger comes from within…what does it mean?_* he thought, frantically. 

_Hurry Mistofelees…__ every moment is precious…__ you have to hurry or soon it will be too late…_The voice faded away. The young cat sat a while longer in thought, then rose and returned to the house. This time, sleep came easily. 

**************************************

The next morning he was up with the dawn, as usual. He packed a small bag with some gold coins, healing herbs and a few simple potions he himself had brewed. As he was making himself a simple breakfast to eat on the way, Jellylorum emerged. 

"You are going then, my son?" she asked quietly. He nodded briefly.

"I must do what I can, Mother," he replied softly. 

"And all I can do is wish you luck," she whispered, touching his cheek gently. "But I can offer this advice. When you reach the capital, find the 'Moon's Eye' inn. The owner, Skimbleshanks, is a kind and good cat. I heard my father speak of him many times."

Her son nodded. "That I will do Mother."

"Fare thee well, my son," she said, embracing him tightly. He smiled softly and left the house, walking towards the road leading to the capital. 

~~Thanks for reading!  Again, please review!

Thanks to my reviewers…

lozzypop: I have no intention of killing him! 

Nephele: *bows* Thank you so much!

Nabooru: OHMYGOD! You reviewed me twice!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin Gurl: Yep! Here's Misto!

Stephanie Lanari: Thanks!!!


End file.
